


Electric

by candySmack (Blathanna_Leana)



Series: 1 Addict, 1 Supplier, 26 Letters [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blathanna_Leana/pseuds/candySmack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom buys Bill two things for Christmas, naughty books and something more electric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published to Tokio Hotel Fiction on 12/11/09.

Tom never would have thought his brother a complete twink, but tonight was different. Very different. His twin was looking more feminine than ever in his skinny blue jeans and boots. The chains and zippers and the way his hair fell in his eyes had Tom at a loss for words. 

Bill’s steel gray nails ran down the sleeve of Tom’s overly large winter coat. He knew exactly what his brother was thinking about and it had nothing to with Christmas shopping. Not one little thing. He smiled and pointed at the one they’d looked at earlier, “I like it, you?”

All Tom did was shrug, which was hardly noticeable under that giant jacket of his, “It’s okay.”

“You know it has to be perfect this year anyway, Tom. Mum and Gordon are coming over, remember?” It was the one thing the smaller man wasn’t happy about with this Christmas. He was planning on staying in bed with Tom all morning, but things just never seemed to work out the way he planned.

Tentatively Bill picked the box as Tom looked it over once again. Bill’s eyes scrutinized the poor thing, “I think it’s good, it’ll fit on the tree, right? It’s not too tall?”

“No, Bill, it’s fine. Can we go now?”

The little one shook his head, glared at his brother and stomped off with the box. He paid the woman at the checkout counter and had her bag it for him. He thanked her once more, put his hands on his hips and glared at Tom. Again. With that look alone Tom knew he wasn’t going to be getting back to his movie any time soon.

Saki wasn’t looking pleased, Tom thought as Bill dragged them about the empty mall. Christmas was only a day away and they were only halfway through their shopping list. Tom could hardly miss Saki’s exasperated expression when Bill started his incessant hummingbird bird clap, “Ooh, ooh, ooh, let’s go here!”

“Hey, Bill, I’m gonna go to this one, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Bill waved him off as he continued to the big department store he loved so much.

Tom found his way to a bookstore without his hulking bodyguard. The aisles and aisles of books confused him and he didn’t know which was worse, the type of book he was looking for or the fact that they were all in English. He finally came upon the ones he was looking for, but he wasn’t so sure if he actually wanted to buy it. Cracking one of them open, he scanned over the page. He couldn’t believe his brother actually liked reading this shit when he could have it if he just got brave enough to get out of his bed and crawl into Tom’s.

Ever since their little argument about Bill’s ever growing easiness, Bill had begun to act differently and Tom couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out what it was. Ignoring the thought, he picked through the shelves of dirty books at least a dozen times until he found one he liked. It was nothing like he’d ever read before and his pants soon grew too tight, he picked up the one that was next to it on the shelf and skimmed through that, too. The books were beginning to get to him.

Tom tucked them under his arm to fish out his wallet; there was no way in hell he was going to buy them with a credit card. The whole world would think he was gay if they found out. And Bill, his poor lover, would have to suffer the consequences, too, because the twincest rumors would start flaring up again. Not that Bill minded so much as he thought them amusing.

He paid for the books and made his way to the other store his brother had been fawning over since he discovered it. The place was full of toys, joke books and gag gifts. He didn’t know whether to laugh or turn tail and run. He felt as if the people in the store could see right through the bag he held. Tom didn’t waste his time lingering, he found the box containing the one thing he knew Bill wanted most and picked it up. This is going to be the gayest Christmas ever, Tom mused sarcastically as he walked up to the counter.

“For the girlfriend?” the man behind the register asked.

“You could say that,” Tom replied vaguely, pulling out the cash again. He did _not_ want to have this conversation.

“Just a friend?”

“More like that, yeah,” he handed the cash over and waited impatiently for the change. The familiar squeak he heard was hardly music to his ears. Tom snatched the bag and the change from the man and stuffed them both into the bag with the books. His cheeks were on fire by the time Bill caught him.

“What’cha got there?”

“Nothing, Bill, just buying presents, same as you,” he replied evasively. If the smaller man knew all the stuff Tom had was for him it would ruin everything. He took his brother’s arm in his and walked him out of the little store. “Did you get your shopping done?”

“I did, and guess what,” Bill grinned at him, avoiding Saki’s presence.

“Oh, God, Bill, you didn’t, not in front of _him_ ,” Tom whispered furiously. The books were _seriously_ getting him hot as the images kept running through his mind all the while the toy was making him antsy, paranoid. He needed to get home. Soon.

“No, I snuck away for a little while, he was pissed, but you know…” his little brother trailed off with a blush gracing his pale cheeks. “I had to get you a present and I knew Saki would tell David if he saw what I was buying,” Bill smiled cattishly, his hands running over Tom’s arm.

“Bill, stop doing that. Public, Bill, remember? I’ll give you one of your presents early if you can _contain_ yourself,” Tom added knowing nothing was going to get his twin to stop. His jacket suddenly became too warm and his jeans too tight, once again. Bill’s hand took his free one and dragged him back through the mall the way they came in. Each second Bill’s hands lingered on him the more he needed to take a cold shower.

The car ride to their flat was torturous, the awkward silence filled the tense air and the only noise to be heard was the gentle purr of the engine. City lights filled the windows as they sped down the road and Saki’s headlights flowed through the back as he followed them to their house. Tom was never so happy to see his cloistered home before. Or the two little buggers that met him at the door.

“Hi, little guy. You’re so cute, yes you are. Ew, ew, no don’t do that. Let go, you little shit,” Tom muttered as the furry creature bit into his jeans. The dog wasn’t letting go.

“Baby, come here. Sweetheart, get away from that grump,” Bill cooed in his ridiculous little kid voice. He hunched over, dropping his bags to pick up the teeny bundle of fur. “You said you were gonna give me a present,” he said over the dog’s floppy ears.

“Yeah, I guess, but, I mean, you won’t have much for Christmas if you have one now,” Tom managed to grumble past his almost immobile lips.

“I don’t care. I want one now,” was his brother’s whispered demand. Bill settled the squirming dog back on the floor before picking up the shopping bags and heading upstairs. Tom watched Bill’s ass the whole way.

Bill sat on his bed waiting for Tom to finally come upstairs, to get some nerve, or maybe grow some balls. His lover was avoiding him, and to say the least, Bill did not like it one little bit. The dumb guy was supposed to hold him when he slept, to be the strong one because he wasn’t. Any thought filling his head disappeared and the breath caught in his throat as he saw the living muse for every one of his songs. Tom’s loose jeans rode low on his hips, inviting Bill's eyes to follow the prominent treasure trail that disappeared enticingly out of sight. Bill's smile widened.

He knew what his present was now. It was the man in front of him. It was Tom. His heartbeat began to speed up and his breath was hard to catch. The look of his twin standing there was beginning to get to him in more ways than he dared speak of.

Tom gazed at Bill sitting on his bed in all his innocent splendor. He was getting nervous. The present he had was making him think twice about actually giving it to his brother. The thing was that Bill would appreciate anything Tom gave him and that’s what bothered him most. The book tucked in his back pocket was far from what he’d consider a normal Christmas gift, but that’s what made him and Bill perfect for each other. They were quite far from normalcy.

“It’s not much, Bill,” Tom warned. He didn’t want his brother to be disappointed when he figured out what he had was only a book. Albeit, a very dirty book, but a book no less.

“Gimme it,” Bill reached out, waiting. Tom just raised a brow. “Please?”

Tom’s cheeks burned as he pulled the book from its confines and handed the wrapped thing to his waif of a brother. He watched the kid unwrap it messily, red and green paper flying everywhere. Tom closed his eyes and braced himself for what he was sure to be a screech. When no earsplitting noise came forth he opened them, confusion marring his brow. Bill’s pouty lips were frozen in an _o_ and his eyes were wide as saucers. “You don’t like it? I thought you’d want more, you know, for your little collection and all.”

Bill looked up at him then, his mouth still hanging open. “What else did you get me?” he asked with barely controlled excitement.

Those weren’t the words he’d expected. He always forgot how experienced Bill was, but that was difficult when he always acted so childlike. The boy bounced on his knees in anticipation. Tom rolled his eyes, well, he wished he could. He turned, his jeans shifting on his hips as he walked from the room. One more second of seeing Bill wiggle the way he was and Tom would have messed up his jeans, badly. The way the black mane of hair sparkled under the Christmas lights and how the pale skin glowed so ethereally only made Tom want him that much more.

Once the box containing Bill’s toy was securely in his grasp, he returned to find his brother sprawled over the silver, satin sheets. His hair entangled around his cheeks and his lip between his perfect teeth, he was the epitome of sensuality.

“You better not complain Christmas when you get nothing,” Tom whispered as he crawled on the bed to join his lover. He tucked the box into the boy’s hands and waited for him to open it. This time he didn’t think he needed to brace himself after what Bill’s first reaction had been. 

Bill’s ocher eyes widened in shock as the paper began to vanish, “You didn’t. Oh, my God… Tom! How did you know?” His words rushed past his lips all jumbled and out of breath.

“I know things, babe, you _know_ that,” Tom smirked, feeling triumphant at making his brother happy. “You like it? That’s the one you wanted, right?”

“Yeah,” Bill whispered distractedly, running his pierced tongue over his glittered lips. “Can we use it now?”

“I don’t see why not, it’s fucking vacuum packed.”

“Good, because I want it all now, not just half,” the sultry words were nothing more than a breathy whisper of promise. Bill’s fingers slid over the strip of hair running up Tom’s abs, going further until the manicured digits found the hollow of the tawny man’s neck.

Tom’s jaw clenched, his fingers wrapped themselves in the cool sheets and his hips twisted in agony. The boner gracing his pants for the last hour hurt, the stiff jeans helped hide it, but Tom knew Bill liked to tease. The damn twink his brother was becoming had had him on edge for the last week. He couldn’t hold back any longer.

His hands found his lover’s neck and dragged his lips down to meet his. The kiss was sloppy; his tongue finding Bill’s with ease and tangling with the slick, studded muscle. Pulling back he tasted Bill’s peppermint gloss grace his lips. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand staring into his brother’s scorching sienna eyes, the intense emotion holding them still for but a moment.

The glittering light swayed outside pulling them both back into the hot embrace they shared. Tom kissed his way up Bill’s jaw, sucking and biting gently as his twin exposed more and more of his throat. Soft cries and desperate pleas left the kiss stung lips of his lover as his own lips moved down. Unbuttoning the shirt in his way to play with the silver ring in Bill’s left nipple. The cries grew louder as his teeth forgot the metal and continued torturing the sensitive flesh. Leaving the tiny bud red and swollen and moving to the other he ground his palm into his brother’s denim clad crotch eliciting a painful gasp. He smiled to himself, knowing the kid would be more than ready when he took the plastic toy inside him.

A little bottle of lube sat just atop the bedside table for easy access and, damn, Tom was glad it was there in the open tonight. Bill was getting devious, he thought as he grinned into his brother’s increasingly sweaty skin. His hair was stuck to his cheeks as Tom caught his eyes once more. He peeled away his brother’s tight jeans and drew down the black boxers. The little bottle of lube rested between his fingers seconds later, the slick liquid dripping from the cap, slipping from his hands to soak his brother’s pulsing cock. Bill’s hips twitched as Tom wrapped his fist around him, pumping. Perfectly manicured fingers encircle his wrist halting the sedate movements.

“Not l-like thi-is,” Bill panted raggedly, his brow damp with sweat, his hands shaky and his thighs wobbly with unfulfilled desire.

Tom found the toy among his lover’s sprawled limbs and pulled it from its rapper. “Fingers first?”

Bill shook his head emphatically, spreading his legs further apart to let his brother in. Tom wasted no time covering the smooth silicone in the sweet tasting lube. His flushed cheeks gave away his excitement as one hand found Bill’s cock again while the other nudged the toy against his brother’s hole. At first contact his tiny lover flinched, the plastic cold on his hot skin. Tom pushed delicately, afraid of going too fast, until Bill leaned into it with breathy, inaudible words leaving his wet lips.

“More? You ‘kay?” His brother didn’t answer; instead he thrust his hips up taking more of the toy inside. It was enough for Tom to push harder. The blue toy sank deeper and deeper until Tom’s hand brushed slick skin. The thought of Bill being so full of something so fake made him hot, too hot. His jeans strained over his erection, the button threatening to pop. He released it, pulling down the zipper, teasing the man beneath him before grinding the toy in small circles.

“Tom, T-Tom,” his name on his brother’s glittered lips was more erotic than any porn program he’d ever seen. Not to mention the damn toy, he was jealous of a toy for the simple reason it was where he wanted to be. The only place he’d ever be truly welcomed.

“Bill, babe, I—you— _you_ can play with this later. I-I can’t wait anymore,” Tom gasped through shallow breaths, his brother’s sweet scent filling his nostrils, slowly intoxicating him. He kicked free of his jeans and slipped from his CK’s. He gazed over his brother’s, his _lover’s_ body. Over the milky thighs spread out for him, the clenched fists and the flushed cheeks, it was his. The boy underneath him was _all_ his tonight.

The purple cap was left open coating Bill’s hairless, slightly boyish abs as the lube pooled in the indents of his stomach as his muscles spasmed. Tom swiped his fingers through the slippery mess and dragged it down to his brother’s cleft, finding the very orifice he needed most. His fingers slid in easily, first one, then two. Three fingers curled deep hitting the nub of Bill’s prostate dead on, over and over again until he was babbling almost incoherently for Tom to get on with fucking him.

Bill’s hands seemed fused to the sheets as he held on through each visible wave of pleasure Tom inflicted upon his little frame. Tom’s callused fingers pulled free and all at once he seemed to be balls deep inside his baby brother, holding him tight, whispering sweet nothing’s in his ear. His teeth ached with the effort to control the spasms within his stomach. The man around him was the only one he’d ever known and it felt so good to be _home_. He pulled away gently as his lips sought out Bill’s. The kiss turned torrid and Tom’s cock burrowed deep once more, his thrusts turning savage with the building pressure.

Each contraction around his cock was another pull towards ecstasy, but he couldn’t give in, not yet, not until Bill spilled. His fist found his brother’s weeping flesh and ran his thumb over the slit, trying his hardest to make his lover cum first. With his eyes squeezed shut and his dick bottoming out in his brother’s ass was enough to get him off, but Bill lasted hours.

His mouth trailed from Bill’s lips to his ear, lapping at the sweat falling from his temple; the salty taste so familiar to his tasetbuds. His nose buried in the hollow of his brother’s neck inhaling the tang of sex filling the air around them. Tom’s eyes cracked open as he pulled back to watch the ecstasy take over his brother’s face; his hips twisting and plunging, making the man underneath him cry out wordless nonsense. 

Bill’s lips parted and his eyes glazed over in endless need, his writhing tempting Tom to leave him behind, but the shimmer of the lights over his glossy skin reminded Tom of the shows they played as the spotlights crisscrossed the crowd. No one got left behind. The show was for everyone. His hips picked up the tempo and Bill cried out, his ass clenching around his brother in what could only be called pleasure.

“B-baby, I need it, n-now,” Tom whispered, gathering himself, “cum for me,” with one more hard thrust he knew Bill was done for. He threw his head back and sucked in as much air as he could. The moans and grunts in Tom’s ear as his brother’s seed splashed over his abs, sticking to his skin, his hair. Ignoring the heat of his lover’s cum on him he focused on getting himself off, his rhythm fucked and his vision hazy, he felt the tingling riding low before it burst into the white hot pleasure engulfing him into its fiery depths. Tom fell from his elbow onto Bill’s slick skin, listening to the erratic beats of the heart pumping away below his ear.

“Thank you,” Bill was the first to break the silence. 

Even though Tom could hardly comprehend the words he still knew what his brother was saying. His breath evened out slowly and he raised his eyes to Bill’s, “Anytime, that was fucking hot, Bill, that goddamn toy, oh, _God_ …” he trailed off.

The kohl-lined twin ran his hands over his stomach and scrunched his face in disgust, “I’m all sticky!”

Tom chuckled and stood weakly, dragging Bill up and leading him to the shower.

*******

Christmas morning Bill and Tom were still snuggled under the blankets when the two black and white little fur balls made themselves at home between them.

“You little shits. It’s mommy and daddy time,” Tom muttered trying to hide his smile, he grabbed his little brother and held him tight. Bill giggled at Tom’s façade of grouchiness. “But daddy loves mommy too much to kick you off the bed,” he said softly to the little rascals now curling against Bill’s belly.

“I love you, too, Scrooge,” Bill whispered as he laid his head over Tom steady heartbeat.


End file.
